World On Fire
by Frannie-pants
Summary: September 11, 2001. The day America cried. This day through the eyes of teenage innocents. Rated for minor language, rating may go up.


Written: September 11, 2006

**AN:** I was watching a three hour nonstop show that showed what really happened on 9/11 five years ago and while watching it, I started crying. For all the people who were in those buildings and for the family of people in buildings or on planes, for the helpless people on those planes. I cried for the people of America. I did not understand the magnitude of these attacks when I was eight, now I do.

First, United Airlines 175 was hijacked and slammed into the side of the first tower of The World Trade Center. Second, American Airlines Flight 11 was hijacked and rammed into the second tower of the World Trade Center. Both were in New York City. Both of these seemingly indestructible towers collapsed within two hours. Third, American Airlines Flight 77 was crashed into The Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia. The forth aircraft was on a direct course for Washington DC, The White House. The passengers of United Airlines Flight 93 attempted to retake control of the plane, so the plane crashed in Shanksville, Pennsylvania.

The total damage was The Twin Towers (aka The World Trade Center) were completely destroyed, 1/5 of The Pentagon was demolished, and the hero's of Flight 93 there were no survivors. In total 2,973 were killed and 24 remain missing. September 11, 2001; the day America cried. Never forget this day. This story is dedicated to all innocents in the plane crashes, all people in the buildings, and everyone else whose life was affected by this horrifying day. (Which I think is everyone who was living that day) Thank you for you're time.

**Chapter 1: Oblivious**

_Zack and Cody_

"Can you believe it Cody? We actually get to go to Manhattan! How totally awesome is that!" Said a hyper Zack Martin as they were nearing the airport in Boston.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either! We're all gonna learn so much!" Cody reciprocated to his brother excitedly.

"Who said anything about learning? I'm just here for the babes." Zack said as if he were daydreaming.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Get a life." As he went back to his incredibly long book.

_Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson_

"I'm going to New York. I'm going to New York. I'm going to New York. I'm going to New York. I'm going to New York." Lily Trescott said to no one in particular as she danced and sang in a sing song voice as she had been for the last hour.

"Good grief, doesn't that girl ever shut her mouth? She's worse than a chip monk in hunting season." Jackson mumbled, attempting to get comfortable on the crowded bus.

"Anybody have an Advil they'd like to share?" Miley said, ignoring her brother's remark. She leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. (I made them a couple cuz they are soooo cute together!)

"I wish, Miles." Oliver said replied, trying to stifle a yawn. This was going to be a long bus rise to the airport.

_Casey, Derek, Amy, and Sam_

"Ugh, could this get anymore boring?" Derek Venturi broadcasted to the two rows of students.

"I can't feel my butt I've been sitting so long." Amy mumbled to her not sleeping anymore thanks to Derek, friend.

"My iPod's battery's dead." Casey complained.

"Derek's screaming in my damn ear." Sam also mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't if I wasn't so board!" Derek said a little louder so he knew even the bus driver could hear him.

Sam rubbed his right ear. (Sam and Derek are sitting on the left side of the bus, and to their right are Amy and Casey. Casey and Derek have the inside seats.)

"I will bill you for the hearing aide I now require." Sam replied. At that, everyone started singing '100 bottles of beer on the wall' (Anyone got to zero?)

_Zoey, Chase, Logan, Lola, Quinn, Michael (If I missed anyone, tell me)_

Everyone was asleep in the bus but Zoey and Chase.

"So what do you wanna do when we get to New York?" Chase asked his best friend awkwardly.

"Hmm, maybe we could go see the White House, The World Trade Center, could go shopping, see a broadway… I don't know, what do you wanna do?" She reciprocated.

"Guess we'll know when we get there." He said drifting off into to a soft slumber.

**AN: **Incase you didn't figure it out, it's The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, Life With Derek, and Zoey 101. This is just a preview kind of. Tell me what you think, please, I need reviews to continue! Oh, and I know I should work on my other fics, but I needed to get this idea on paper. Please push that little button in the corner, you know you want to. Please review, I need feedback! Thank you! Also, I really need help with a title.

**ColtonsGurl540**


End file.
